1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to prosthetic implants, and, more particularly, to a modular implant for total hip replacement.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Hip replacements have become common. A person's hip joint may need to be replaced due to degeneration from disease or from severe trauma. If the degeneration or injury is severe, replacement of the natural joint, in whole or in part, with a prosthesis may be necessary. While initial hip implants are generally successful, they often have to be replaced in time, sometimes because of further degeneration and sometimes because of stress to remaining bone caused by the prosthesis.
Numerous designs for total hip and shoulder replacements have been developed, but problems persist.